JavaScript™ is a scripting language that is used for client-side web development. Despite its name, and while designed to look like Java™, JavaScript™ is unrelated to the Java™ programming language. Rather, JavaScript™ is a dynamic, weakly typed, prototype-based language intended to be easier for non-programmers to work with. “JavaScript™” and “Java™” are trademarks of Sun Microsystems.
For a while now, JavaScript™ has been a de facto client-side scripting language for web pages. With the adoption of Web-2.0 for supporting rich client experience without sacrificing the easy accessibility of web application over WAN, the JavaScript™ programming in connection with cascading style sheets (CSS) and Markup language has become a focal point of many web-technology efforts.